Bed-time/sleep duration has been progressively shortened over the recent decades due to various reasons including work, cultural, social life, and academic burden. Chronic sleep insufficiency or sleep loss is one of the leading causes for emotional/behavioral issues, functional/cognitive impairment and obesity, not only among adolescents but also children. In addition to the sleep duration, sleep timings such bed-entry and bed-exit are shown to be strong predictors of activity profile, behavioral disorders, and obesity. Therefore, accurate monitoring of sleep timings and duration is useful for various applications including sleep analysis, assessment of wellness/overall health of an individual, and bed-exit alarms.
Conventionally, sleep duration/timing is monitored using sensors including pressure, force, temperature, and movement mounted on the bed. These commonly used technologies are limited by their expense, mostly wired integrated systems, periodic maintenance requirements, exposure to fluids in incontinence patients or by accidents, decreased accuracy in under/normal weight people, and correct and precise sensor placement requirements. Therefore, there is a strong need for a wearable biosensor solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.